


Sheriff's Rules

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The sheriff needs a first name so he's Edward, underage dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shouldn't have men in his room in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff's Rules

Noises coming from Stiles’ room at 2 am aren’t that unusual.  He’s an insomniac, and especially during the summer months, he’s up all night and sleeping till noon.  The Sheriff will come home after a long day and hear music or the explosion from DVDs or Stiles talking with himself.   This time, however, it’s definitely not a movie.  And Stiles is talking, but not just to himself, there’s the back and forth of conversation.   More curious than alarmed, he opens the door to his son’s room.

Stiles is there, in front of his computer and no, he’s not alone.  Sitting next to him, looking at a video of puppies playing, is Derek Hale.  Charged with murder Derek Hale.  So much older than his son, Derek Hale.   Oh great, and since he’s startled them walking in, he gets to see Stiles pull his hand from Hale’s thigh.  At least he can count on his son being subtle.

“Hey, Dad, you’re up late,” Stiles says, smiling broadly with his eyes a little too shiny.  Panic, Edward  thinks.  My son has reason to panic.

“Do you know what time it is, Stiles?” he asks quietly. 

“Uh, yeah, Dad,” Stiles replies, looking at the clock on his laptop.  “2.10.  You just get home?”

“Yes, it’s after 2 am and yes, I just got home.  It’s time for you to shut down for the night, Stiles.  And you,” he says, glaring at Hale, “it’s definitely time for you to go.”

Hale nods and stands, grabbing his jacket from the end of the bed.   He pauses at the bedroom door and turns, saying, “Mr. Stiliniski, perhaps I could come over tomorrow night and we can talk?”

The guy’s got balls, gotta give him that, Edward thinks.  “Yes, Mr. Hale, I think that’s a good idea.  Be here at 9.  Good night.  Or more appropriately, good morning.”  He turns and looks at his son, who is practically vibrating, eyes huge.  “Shut your mouth, Stiles, and go to bed.”

The next day, Stiles mostly hangs around the house, watching TV in the living room and only occasionally texting.   Maybe he’s thinking that’ll make up for last night or his father will forget the adult man in his room last night.  Edward has known Stiles likes boys as well as girls for a while now; at first it was confusing and uncomfortable and Edward thought he should be able to do something to stop it.  Which he also knew was stupid and now nothing’s really changed with Stiles and other than making his father be suspicious of everyone who talks to his son (which he’d probably be anyway) it hasn’t changed their relationship. 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Sheriff Stilinski,” Hale says, entering the house, smiling a tiny bit at Stiles.

“And thanks for not shooting him last night,” Stiles adds.

“Well, the night is still young,” Edward says, gesturing so that Hale goes to one end of the couch and Stiles goes to the other.  “And so is my son.”

“Dad!   Come on, I’m almost 18 and…”

“Yes, sir,” Hale interrupts, “we’re both aware that Stiles is under age.   And yes, we are dating but we’re behaving accordingly.”

“Behaving accordingly?  That sounds very mature and technically legal.  But of course you are, what are you, thirty?”

Hale smiles, “No, actually I’m 24, I’ll be 25 right around the same time Stiles turns 18.  I thought you might have remembered that from when you arrested me.”

“No, I should have paid more attention apparently, but I didn’t think you’d be dating my underage son.”

“Dad, really we’re not doing anything.  Believe me, I complain about it all the time,” Stiles says.

“Not helping, Stiles,” Hale mutters.

“Dad, I’ll be 18 in a few months and don’t want to have to sneak around until then.   Derek’s a good guy, Dad.  He’s good to me, I’m happy.”  Stiles looks at him with big puppy eyes. 

Big deal, Edward’s seen that before.  “Great, glad your hormones are happy and you’re kind of behaving yourselves.  So when did you start dating my son?”

“Just a few months ago, after he turned 17.  I knew him before that, through Scott McCall.”  Hale replies. 

“So you’ve known him since he was 15?  And you weren’t interested in him?”

“Umm, no,” Hale says, with a slight grimace.  Edward looks at him, to see if he’s lying.  He’s interviewed enough people to recognize a liar and he’s either not lying or he’s very good at it.  “When I met Stiles, I thought he was a sarcastic, snotty little brat.   Then I got to know him and decided he was a smart, sarcastic little snot.  Now that I’ve spent time with him I know that he’s actually smart and funny, and sarcastic and fiercely loyal to his friends and family.”

Stiles beams at him.  “Wow, that’s sweet.  And I’m kinda cute, too, right?”

“Hale, you aren’t telling me that I’m doing a good job raising my son, are you?  Because I know that already.”

“Dad, come on, I want to hear more!”

“Okay, both of you,” Edward says, looking from one to the other.  “I know I can’t stop you from seeing each other, because first, you’ll be 18 soon.  And of course, if I tell you that you can’t see each other, suddenly it becomes more important and Stiles sneaks around even more than he’s been doing.  So… for the rest of the summer, you’re in the house, by yourself by midnight.  When you’re back in school this fall, you’re in by eleven, again, by yourself.   No late night visitors, am I clear?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically, “Yeah.  On weekends though….”

“Midnight on weekends.   Hale, you have a job, right?”

“Yes,” Hale says cautiously, not offering anything else.

Edward takes a breath before he continues.  “Good, then you need to be buying condoms.   You’re a responsible adult, so it’s your responsibility.  All the time, you’re both wearing condoms.”

“Dad, we’re not even doing anything that requires condoms!  And always wearing condoms, like during dinner or something?” 

“Yes, sir, that’s fine,” Hale says, giving Stiles a “shut up” look.  For a brief second, Edward almost feels sorry for him, and then thinks about his son’s hand on his thigh.

“Right, dinner.  You’ll be here once a week for dinner.  I want to be sure you can still look me in the eyes,” Edward continues, thinking how horribly uncomfortable these dinners will be for everyone. 

“Thank you, that sounds fine, I’ll plan it with Stiles.  Anything else, sir?”

“No.   Not now at least.  You should both leave before I have an accident while cleaning my gun.”

Stiles bolts for the door and Hale follows more slowly.  He stops at the door and turns to Edward.  “Thank you.”

“He’s young,” Edward mutters, more to himself than to Hale.  “Even when he’s 18, he’ll still be a young 18.  I don’t want him hurt.”

“Sheriff, I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to make sure that no one hurts him,” Hale says earnestly. 

“See that you do,” Edward says and shuts the door on him.

 

Outside, Derek drives down the street where the Sheriff won’t be able to watch them out the front window.

“Well, I guess that wasn’t as bad as it could have been,” Stiles says after they’ve made their escape.

Derek sighs and leans back in his seat.  “Not as bad?  Well I guess he didn’t try to actually kill me, so it could have been worse.  You didn’t help a lot.” 

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to have go mano-a-mano with him, that was your idea.”  Stiles smiles and grabs Derek’s hand.  “So, Derek…did you mean that stuff you said earlier?  About what you thought of me before?”

“That you were a sarcastic little snot?  Yes, absolutely, although that was the cleaned up version,” Derek replies with a rare smile.

“That I’m smart and funny and sexy and you really like me?”

He thinks for a minute before answering, “I don’t remember saying that.”

“I kind of read between the lines.  But…”

Derek leans in for a quick kiss.  “Yes, you’re a sarcastic little shit and I like you.  So am I really going to have to eat dinner every week with your father staring daggers at me?”

“As long as he’s eating dinner, he’s not hunting you, so I think it’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some fics where Stiles' Dad seems perfectly fine with him dating Derek, which I kind of doubt. And for goodness sake, the poor guy needs a first name!


End file.
